


Ready for Real

by wowbright



Series: Glee Season 2 fic [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Early!Klaine, Episode: s2e15 Sexy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="MsoNormal">
  <em><strong>Author's note:</strong> So I'm trying out this Klaine Week 2013 thing. TThe day's theme was "Early Klaine." I asked for prompts and got this one from <a href="http://luckyjak.tumblr.com">luckyjak</a>: </em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Early Klaine AU -- making out in the foam during the "Animal" performance during Sexy (alternatively, maybe this is just a fantasy later?)</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Real

Blaine goes to Dalton. He studies Shakespeare and Greek mythology, and he's dabbled in Freud and Jung. So he knows a thing or two about symbols.

That's why, when Thad snidely suggests a bubble cannon as the grand finale for the Warbler's sexy number, Blaine hops up and down on his toes and starts clapping. Even though he and Thad are the only two people in Thad's room.

"Blaine, I was being sarcastic."

"I know, Thad, but it's _perfect!"_

"It's so blatantly phallic, Blaine."[[MORE]]

"That's what makes it perfect. This is supposed to be our sexy number. We shouldn't be embarrassed to flaunt it a little. It's like popping bottles of champagne at New Year's."

"I don't think the champagne bottles are supposed to symbolize ejaculating penises, Blaine."

Blaine shrugs. "I beg to differ. But whatever. We should totally do the cannon. It's phallic, but people who want to ignore that symbolism can if it makes them uncomfortable. It's not like we're hanging penis wind chimes in the windows."

"Penis wind chimes?"

"Yeah, like they did in ancient Rome. You never read about that?"

Thad rolls his eyes. "Guess I'm not as penis-obsessed as you."

"That's not what your roommate says. He says you like to spend a lot of quality time with your own –"

Thad smacks Blaine lightly on the back of the head.

\---

They get the bubble cannon. Of course they do. Kurt's right. Blaine has the Warblers wrapped around his little finger. Sometimes he feels a little guilty about that, but he tries his best to use his power for good.

Like getting Kurt leads and incorporating phallic bubble cannons into their sexy routines.

When they get toward the end of the number and it's time to tip the cannon, Blaine gives Kurt a little wink. They both set their hands on it and tilt it forward, and maybe it's more exciting than it should be to watch it eject all that foam _everywhere._ He looks across the cannon at Kurt, who's watching him with a smirk and one raised eyebrow.

"What?" Blaine says, a little startled the way he always is when Kurt looks at him that way, because it's really – stunning. Kurt should have used that look during the performance, instead of those weird colicky faces he opted for instead.

Kurt hums to himself. "I kind of feel like I just jizzed on all the Warblers." Kurt barely gets it out before his lips and cheeks flush bright prink. Which is also stunning. And then he starts to laugh.

They both still have their hands on the cannon. Blaine tries not to think about the symbolism involved in the fact that it took him and Kurt working together to make the phallic thing spurt. He fails, and begins to cough profusely.

"You okay?" Kurt's still laughing.

"Yeah," Blaine says.

Kurt nods. "Well, we should get down there and join in the bacchanalian celebration of fertility."

Blaine's really glad his blushes don't show as easily as Kurt's.

\---

It's not actually like playing in jizz. Okay, Blaine wouldn't know what playing in floods of jizz is like, but he's pretty sure this is less raunchy. Also, he's enjoying goofing around with the girls in it, and if it were actually jizz, he probably wouldn't be as keen on them joining in.

Blaine spends most of his time in the bubble sea throwing foam-covered balls at Kurt, and letting Kurt splat him back. Even though he ignores the symbolism of that, it makes him giddy and lighthearted and slightly more impulsive than usual.

It's that impulsiveness, combined with the new discovery of Kurt's obvious comfort with his own sexuality (Kurt is the one who brought up jizzing all over the Warblers, after all), that gives Blaine the confidence to ask Kurt why he made colicky faces through all of "Animal," when he's totally capable of being hot the rest of the time.

Except Blaine doesn't say the second part, for two reasons: (1) He kind of assumes that Kurt knows he's totally hot. That's like – well, duh. Who doesn't know that? (2) Even though it's obvious, it's maybe not the kind of thing that friends say to each other. And Blaine really doesn't want to screw up their friendship.

So Blaine holds his tongue, even after Kurt says that he has as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin. It would be kind of awkward to say, "Hey now, you've got way more sexual appeal than a baby penguin, and I've had the wet dreams to prove it!"

Instead, Blaine says, "We'll figure something out." Because that's more the kind of thing that a good friend says.

\---

It seemed like a simple enough plan. Sit Kurt in front of a mirror; have him look at himself; _voilà! –_ Kurt would _have_ to see the sex appeal.

But it doesn't pan out that way. Kurt mostly looks like an angry capuchin. Well, sometimes a displeased one. Either way, it's not very sexy.

Although it is, strangely, adorable.

Blaine doesn't tell Kurt he's adorable, though. He just says that the faces aren't right, and Kurt gets irritated and blushes. The flush on Kurt's cheekbones makes Blaine a little swoony. "Kurt, you're blushing," he says. What he means is _Kurt! That's sexy! Hold it right there!_ But apparently Kurt can't read between the lines.

It all falls apart from there.

\---

It's awkward for the next week. Whenever Blaine waves at Kurt in the hall, Kurt flinches and makes a beeline in the opposite direction. At every Warbler practice, Kurt finds a way to dance on the opposite side of the group as Blaine. And during Warbler meetings, Kurt wedges himself between Nick and Jeff or Trent so that Blaine can't sit next to him.

Blaine tries calling Kurt after school, but Kurt doesn't answer. He sends texts to Kurt, limiting himself to one each evening (which is just painful, because usually they have something like a dozen back-and-forths a day): _I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. – I didn't mean to be so insensitive. – I'm sorry. – I was trying to be a good friend, but I don't think I did a very good job. – I care about you Kurt. I don't want to lose my best friend._

Blaine broke his toenail when he was 10. It was kind of inevitable that something like that would happen eventually, given his proclivity for leaping off of tall pieces of furniture at every opportunity. The doctor had to remove it, exposing the sensitive skin beneath. Even with the painkillers and bandages, it hurt constantly until the nail finally grew back.

It would be weird to compare losing Kurt to losing a toenail, so Blaine's not going to. Losing Kurt is a lot worse.

A week after getting kicked out of Kurt's house, Blaine is studying in the Dalton library. He prefers to study in the common room, because that's where Kurt studies – but Kurt's been making a point of getting up and leaving whenever Blaine walks in, so he's here in the library.

Blaine has his earbuds in. He's listening to "Misery" by Maroon 5 over and over again, and not just because it might be one of the songs they'll be singing for regionals. So he doesn't hear Kurt's familiar footsteps come up behind him. The first hint he gets that there's anyone near him is when his left earbud flies out of his ear.

He looks up. Kurt is sitting down next to him, twirling the earbud around his index finger in this way that makes Blaine's stomach flutter. _See, Kurt. That's sexy, too._ Which Blaine obviously doesn't say, because they haven't talked in a week, and Kurt hates him now. Probably the only reason he's in here is that he wants Blaine to give him his copy of _Rent_ back.

Kurt sets the left earbud onto the table while Blaine pulls the other one out. He sets the right one next to the left one so neither of them will be lonely. (It's a habit he developed when he was little and thought every inanimate object had as much desire for companionship as he did. At the age of 6, he named his first pair of earbuds Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee.)

"I don't want to lose my best friend, either," Kurt says quietly.

Blaine looks up at him. Kurt's eyes are clear and blue-but-not-blue; they're a color that Blaine can't even name, and he wants to tell Kurt how awesome that is, how it kind of makes Blaine's heart stop sometimes. Instead he says, "Kurt."

"I'm sorry I've been giving you the cold shoulder. I just – I'm sensitive about some things, I guess."

"I'm sorry, too," Blaine says. "I'm kind of a bulldozer sometimes. And sometimes I let things come out of my mouth before I think about how they're going to sound."

Kurt smiles wryly. "That's true. But I like that about you most of the time." Kurt reaches for the earbuds and starts to twist their cords together. "So we're still friends?"

Blaine reaches for the back of Kurt's hand because he can't not. He gives it a light squeeze. "Always," he says.

\---

That night, as Blaine falls asleep – when the images that flicker in front of his eyes aren't quite dreams, but they're not quite under his control, either – he finds himself in that sea of bubbles with Kurt again. They're tossing the ball back and forth, back and forth, until Kurt catches it, holds it, and tosses it backward over his head for some other Warblers to play with.

"Blaine," Kurt says, stepping toward him. "Enough of this symbolism. I know you're not ready for all the stuff the cannon stands for. Neither am I. But we could have something real, couldn't we?"

Blaine stares at Kurt. He's got his eyebrow arched in that way that makes Blaine's toes curl and his lips are plump like peaches and –

Maybe Blaine nods. Or maybe Kurt can just see it in his eyes. In any case, Kurt reaches out and pulls Blaine in by both jacket lapels to give him a solid, sweet-soft kiss.

Blaine reaches his hand up to Kurt's face and strokes his sideburns the way he's always wanted to, and they keep kissing, and it's wonderful and perfect (so much better than Rachel that Blaine can't really even use that as a point of comparison) until Blaine realizes something. He pulls away.

"Kurt?" he says.

"Yeah," Kurt says. Kurt is flushed and pink and _mmmmmmmm._

"This isn't real, either, though. I'm kind of half asleep."

Kurt smiles. "I know. I thought you might have an easier time talking about it in here than out there." Kurt waves his hand above them and Blaine understands that he's indicating the real world. "When I've brought it up out there before, you kind of freak out."

"Yeah, I kind of do. I don't know why."

Kurt shrugs. They're holding hands now. "We all have things that scare us. But maybe … " Kurt swings their hands between them. "Maybe this one is getting less scary? Because I – I really care about you, Blaine."

Blaine leans up for another kiss. "Soon," he says against Kurt's mouth. "I'll be ready soon." 

\---end---


End file.
